Cody Martin: Attorney at Law
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: 27 year-old Cody Martin has to represent a man who is charged with a horrible crime. Further complicating matters Cody finds out why there is no evidence against him. Cody/Bailey. Minor language. Chapter 4 rewritten...
1. Lose Lose Situation

Disclaimer: If you have heard of them I don't own them. So there.

"Conversation"

_Cody's Thoughts_

(Cody giving you insight about what he just said.)

**Cody Martin: Attorney at Law**

"Martin!" Mr. Maxwell yelled from his office. "I have a special client for you."

"I'm coming Mr. Maxwell, give me five minutes," I replied.

"You just take your time, he'll be here all day."

_Okay, good that gives me a bit of time to clean up around here._

Let's get the pleasantries out of the way now while I have time. I'm Cody Martin, Attorney at Law. I'm a 27-year-old graduate of the Harvard University, I graduated valedictorian in my class, and now I am employed at Maxwell and Associates Law Firm. I have been told many times that I could be the best at what I do on the East Coast, and some even say the whole country. I take everything they say with a grain of salt, I do my job and that's that. Mr. Maxwell, my boss and owner of the firm, is not one of the people who think I am really good. According to him you are only as good as your salary suggests. Unlike most "professional" lawyers, I do occasionally do work for free, I have plenty of money, so if a poor person needs a lawyer, I usually help them. This client that Mr. Maxwell has for me is probably no different.

"Martin! 5 minutes is up. Get in here!"

"At your service Mr. Maxwell."

"This is Mitchell, he can't afford a really good lawyer, but he needs a decently good one to get him out of this."

"Okay what is he being charged with: Grand theft auto? Assault with a deadly weapon? Arson?" (Summer gives teens and kids all kinds of time to set fires.)

"No, much more serious," Mr. Maxwell said, rather sadly.

"I didn't do it I swear," the young man said.

"What was it you didn't do?" I asked.

"He is being charged with the rape and murder of 3 girls between the ages of 10 and 14."

This would be my third case like this, first time to be the defense. Two wins, no losses in my first two. Very rarely will a jury let one go, whether they did it or not. Thankfully, my first two were no-doubters by the time they were over.

"Okay, Mitchell," I began.

"Mitch, please."

"Okay, Mitch, did you do it?"

"No," he said, hastily. "All they have linking me to any of them is my car among hundreds of cars in a parking garage. Besides, why would I go after any of them when I can get any girl I want without trying, why would I go for the girls that much younger than me. It's always the older guys that do this kind of thing. Plus, I know better, I looking at becoming a forensic scientist, and there are so many different ways they can catch you."

"I've put two guys in jail for this exact same reason," I said as calmly as I could. "Their average age was 22. One was 18 and one was 24. Age has nothing to do with it, a 21 year-old can win The Masters, just as a 46 year-old can."

"What?"

"Zoey or Louis can kill just as many zombies as Bill can." I said rolling my eyes. (Late nights chilling on Xbox Live with Zack have given me a tunnel into the minds of the young ones.)

"Ahhh… ok."

"Okay, I'll look into the case and I'll see why they chose to arrest you."

"Court date is tomorrow," Mr. Maxwell piped up.

"What? Okay, I'll see what I can do."

_Wow, I have a day to figure out how to help this kid out one of the worst possible situations for anyone to go into._

****Cody's Apartment****

After looking at the evidence they let me have, I have concluded that this will be the easiest and hardest case in my lifetime. This kid has nothing but his car in a crowded parking garage linking him to the third of the three occurrences, and nothing at all linking him to the first two. That being said, I have a small hunch he did it, growing up with a twin brother, I know how guys lie about their relationships, sexual escapades, and what, exactly, they were doing on a particular night.

_Now I just have to get my words straight… wait… FORENSICS._

"He did do it! He just cleaned up his messes. And I have to defend him."

_I wonder is Dr. Andrews is still awake._

I pick up my phone to call one of my grad school law professors Micah Andrews.

"Hello, this is Dr. Andrews, which one of my classes are you in, and what homework do you need help with."

"Dr. Andrews, this is Cody Martin, and I need some advice."

"Ah, Cody, it sure has been a while. I hear you are making quite a name for yourself. What's the problem?"

"Thank you. It's about a case I have to have ready for tomorrow's court date."

"Then why, pray tell, did you wait until tonight to call me?"

"I just got it today."

"Odd, okay, continue."

"I have to defend a guy that has nothing against him, but a car in a crowded parking garage."

"So what's the problem?"

"He did do it, but there is no way to prove it in a court of law."

"How do you know he did in fact do it? What was it he did anyway?"

"He let me hear a bad combination of words and phrases, and his life's career goal. I can't tell you exactly what he did, but I will tell you it was very bad."

"Okay…" Dr. Andrews said, very confused. "What exactly is his career goal?"

"Forensic scientist."

"Wow, all I can tell you is that you work for your client, not necessarily for justice. Good luck Mr. Martin, and if need any more advice, don't hesitate to give me a shout, and I'll try my hardest to help you."

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews. Good night."

"Good night, Cody."

_Wow, this guy is going to walk out of the courtroom without as much as scratch, and I'm going to be the one to give him the free pass. I can't sleep, what time is it? Three forty-five! Ouch, well, tomorrow is not going to be fun._

****Courtroom****

Okay, I'm here and the other attorney is not, but I'm always way early, so it really isn't too big a deal. I'm ready to let a 21 year-old predator run free, that is a big deal.

About 30 minutes before the trial was to begin, the back door of the courtroom opened and a young woman, in a dark business suit made her way to the opposite table of me.

_Whoa, she's hot… Oh my God!_

_***********************_

A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I have written anything, but let's see how this one turns out. Read and review, and tell me who you think the mystery attorney should be.

Cody and Zack are owned by Disney, as is the mystery woman. Zoey, Louis, and Bill are owned by Valve. Xbox Live is owned by Microsoft.

SSS


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize.

"Conversation"

'_Cody's Thoughts'_

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

"Bailey?"

"Good Morning, Mr. Martin," she replied, coolly.

_'Wow, I'm glad looks can't kill.'_

From across the room, I received a glare that would send even the most hardened war veteran crying for his mommy.

I hadn't seen Bailey since we graduated Seven Seas High. With her going to Stanford, and me going to Harvard, I had to break her heart and end the relationship. Three thousand miles is just a bit too far to carry on a long distance relationship.

The trial went more or less uneventful despite all the people who wanted him in jail there just wasn't enough evidence against him, even though Bailey had brought evidence of blood on his car linking him to one of the crimes, along with some fingerprints. If you can't convince everyone, you can't win.

I wasn't too excited about the verdict because I still had my doubts about him. But, what bothered me the most was the constant barrage of vile looks I was getting from Bailey.

"I just want to thank you Mr. Martin, for helping out my son."

"Mr. Maxwell, Mitch is your son?"

"Yes he is, from my first marriage," he replied.

"How come you never told me that he's your son?"

"I needed you to get started on the case and not worry about him being my son."

"Oh, okay," I said, a bit apprehensively. _'Something sounds fishy.'_

"I just want to say thanks again Cody, for helping me out of this situation."

"Not a problem, Mitch," I said. "I just hope now, that you stay away from trouble, and not let the trouble find you."

"Will do, Cody."

As they walked off, I decided to solve another problem of mine.

I had to figure out where she could have gone, and find out why she has been sending my daggers all day.

Just as I was about to get in my car and drive around looking for her, I looked up and saw her and the families of the three girls standing outside the neighborhood coffee shop huddled together consoling each other.

I decided to walk up and take what I had coming to me.

"Hello, I just wanted to say…" I began as one of the mothers cut me off.

"What? That your sorry that you let that bastard back onto the streets, or maybe that he really was innocent, or maybe you can bring our daughters back!"

"Now, Rachel," her husband began. "He was just doing his job."

"What, James? Letting criminals go free is his job?"

"No, proving his client didn't do it."

"Are you siding with him?"

"No, I'm sympathizing for him, sometimes he has to let the bad ones go."

"Listen, Mrs. Bronson," Bailey began. "Let's all go inside and get a cup of coffee or something to drink, and leave Mr. Martin to think about the three families for whom he has prevented justice."

As much as that stung, I was going to get my apology in, if not to the families, to Bailey, for walking away from her almost nine years ago.

I walked into the coffee shop and ordered a medium cup of straight, black coffee.

"I can't believe you were actually trying to get him off the hook," the clerk said, handing me my coffee.

Ignoring the comment, I sat down away from the families and pulled out my laptop. Opening up my email, I looked up Dr. Andrews' address, and started typing.

Dr. Andrews,

_I really need you help on this one. I got the kid free, but I feel like I let a criminal get away. But, that's not the reason I'm writing you._

_I'm writing you about another problem that I encountered in the courtroom. Nine years ago, as I was packing up to go to Harvard, I had to break the heart of the only girl I have ever truly loved. As it turns out, she was the prosecuting attorney in the case. During the entire trial, every time I looked at her, I got a look that would make my spine tingle and my skin crawl. I am still deeply in love with her, but with all the family members of the three victims around her, I can't get close enough to her before I am bombarded with three very angry mothers. You told me if I ever needed help or advice to ask you. I know this has nothing to do with anything you taught me, but I was wondering if you could still help me out._

Sincerely,

Cody Martin.

After pressing the send button, I decided to open up Solitaire and play a game or two, waiting for a reply to come. I won the first game I played, and just as the final card flew out of its stack, my computer dinged.

Opening up the email from Dr. Andrews, I noticed it was very short and to the point.

_Ignore the families and talk to her._

Drinking the last bit of my coffee, I got up to throw it away. On the way back to my seat, I walked over to the table they were sitting at and, not giving anyone any time to interrupt me spoke up.

"Ms. Pickett, may I have a word with you?"

"No," one of the other mothers said.

"Yes, I won't be too long, Mrs. Sanders."

"If this is about the case, Mr. Martin, I understand," she began, leading me away from the families.

"It's not, Bailey," I said rather sternly. "It's about us."

"Us?" she said confused.

"Yes, I saw those looks you were giving me, and I know few of them had anything to do with the case. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad," I started as she interrupted me.

"You should be it took me years to get completely over you."

"How many?" I asked.

"Four," she replied.

"I'm very sorry, Bailey, but you have to understand, I cared very deeply for you, and I didn't want you to have to deal with the heart ache of going through a cross-continental relationship, not knowing exactly what I was going through. And, for the record, I still haven't gotten over the pain I saw in your face when I ended broke up with you." I said, waiting or her reply.

Tears in her eyes, she cleared her throat, and said, "Cody, I still care about you, I always think about you and wonder how you are doing. Those looks weren't directed at you. I was trying my hardest during the trial to be angry with you, but I just couldn't. I am still deeply in love with you, and nothing will change that. I've missed you, Cody."

"I've missed you, too, Bailey," I said, pulling her into a hug, as she cried into my shoulder.

After we stood there a bit, she dried her eyes, and we walked back over to the three families.

"Listen, I want you all to know I am very sorry about what has happened you your families," I began. "I was pulled into this assignment before I had anytime to read into it, and was up at 3:45 this morning thinking to myself that over the next twelve or so hours, I was going to let a predator run free, and that there was nothing I could do about it, but you all have my word that I will find a way to get him."

Just then, Mitch happened to waltz into the coffee shop. He spotted me and motioned me over to him.

"Hey, thanks again, Cody."

"Mitch, I want the truth," I began as firmly as I could. "Did you or did you not murder those girls?"

"Since I can't be charged for the same crime again," he began with a smirk. "Yeah, I did."

*************

A/N: Wow, this is getting darker than I'd ever imagined, and the mystery attorney was none other than Bailey Pickett.

As always, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to cook my soup. Any ideas are also welcomed, and thoughtful reviews with sincere questions might even be answered.

SSS


	3. Gaming and Conversation

This is going to be a filler/background chapter. I know exactly where this story is going, but I just need a road to get from point A to point B. I was playing Left 4 Dead on night and decided that this is a great way to have some conversation, and at the same time add a little bit of spice, along with another dimension to the conversation.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Zack, Bob, Cody, and Bailey. Microsoft owns Xbox 360 or Xbox Live. Valve owns Left 4 Dead and all its contents.

Zack: Bill

Cody: Louis

Bob: Francis

Bailey: Zoey

**Cody's Apartment, later that night. **

"Hello," I said, picking up my phone.

"Hey, it's Zack."

"What's up?" I asked.

Zack, in a heroic sounding voice, said. "The zombie apocalypse is here and we are the earth's last hope!"

"Okay," I half-sighed, half-chuckled. "Give me about 5 minutes. Oh, and call Bob, too, three is always better than two."

"Okay, good idea."

As I hung up my phone, it rang again, "Hello?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Cody."

"Hey, Bailey, what's up?"

"Just calling to ask if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

"Actually, I'm about to play Xbox 360 online with Zack and Bob, a friend of ours."

"Oh really, what game?"

"Uh," I hesitated. _'Not the question I was expecting.'_ "Left 4 Dead."

"Really? Can I join you three? I want to be Zoey, though." She said genuinely excited.

"Uh, sure." Okay, now my mind has officially been blown. "I'll tell Zack, to save a place for you in the lobby."

"What's your gamertag, Cody?"

Still reeling from the fact that the love of my life, Bailey Pickett, plays Left 4 Dead, I had to look on the TV screen to find it. "The smart twin, with no spaces."

"Okay, thanks. I'll add you as a friend."

Loading up the game, I get an invite to join a Left 4 Dead lobby, and a friend request, 'Countryfied'. After I accept her friend request, I join the lobby.

"Hey Zack, what's the lobby's privacy on?"

"Invite only. Why?"

"I've got us a fourth."

Just then, HeadofFireyPassion, entered our room.

"Hey guys, are we all set to destroy some zombies?" Bob said.

"Hey Bob, Cody says he has a fourth guy lined up."

"Cool, invite him in Cody."

"Alright, I'll invite, her," I said, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"Wait," Zack said. "Her?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Bailey asked me out to a movie, but I told her what I was about to do, she said as long as she gets to be Zoey, she'd join us."

"She any good?"

"Do you think it will really matter?" Bob said. "A fourth is a fourth."

"Hey guys," she said as she got into the lobby.

"Hey Bailey," Zack said. "Long time, no see."

"You too, Zack."

"Hey, I'm Bob."

"I think I met you once," Bailey began.

Zack interrupted, "remember that girl Cody was hanging out with, during the Spring Break you visited the S.S. Tipton?" Following my brother's lead, I quickly sent a text to her. _'Don't mention Barbara! Nasty break-up.'_

"Oh, hey what's up Bailey?"

"Hey, Bob, I do remember you, you were with…" she started. "Hold on, I got a text." Pausing to read my text, she continued, "You were with Zack all that weekend."

"Okay," Zack said, moving the conversation along. "What difficulty, and stages?"

"Any," Bob started. "As long as I get to be Francis."

"I call Bill!" Zack said, quickly.

"Let's go with Advanced, and Blood Harvest?" I asked.

"Not Blood Harvest!" Bailey said, emphatically. "I can't stand that one. How about Dead Air? And by the way, I wanna be Zoey."

"Okay," Zack said. "Advanced, Dead Air, and Cody gets to be the nerd."

Bob and Bailey chuckled, I just sighed.

As we started our quest towards the airport, we quickly realized that Bailey, although, not the best of the four of us, that title would fall upon me, easily I might add, she was definitely number two.

With Bob and Zack running the heavy artillery, the pump-action shotgun, Bailey wiping out groups at a time, with her sub-machine gun, and me sticking with the precision of the sidearm, (two after running across the second pistol on the ground) we became a virtually unstoppable force.

"Hey, I heard you two were locked up in a tight duel in the courtroom today." Zack said, as he dismembered a zombie running for him.

"Yeah," I began, trying to shrug it off.

"I didn't have enough evidence to take him down," Bailey added.

"I wish you did," I said. "The bastard told me he did it."

"What? When?" Bailey said.

"In the coffee shop," I said, shoving a zombie out a window, getting a "Nice kill" from Bob.

"We have to get him, Cody."

"You guys will get him," Zack said. "I have faith in you two."

"Yeah, Cody, you always get them," Bob added.

"Yeah," Zack said, changing the subject. "More importantly, does anybody know where that damn Smoker I keep hearing is?"

A burst from Bailey's automatic weapon and a large puff of smoke answered his question just fine. "Dead," she replied, pleased with her accuracy.

"Safe house," I said. "Let's get in." I closed the door as everyone got in to finish the first part of the 5-part campaign.

The rest of the campaign went more or less uneventful, save for about halfway through the third stage.

Zack and Bob were arguing about something, when a small whine caught my attention. _'Witch, where is she?'_

Quick bit of background info on the Witch: She looks innocent. She is not. She is crying and looks like a small girl, with glowing red eyes and a dark red aura about her. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT startle her. If she gets to you, you will lose. Instantly.

Looking around for her, I hear a new noise. A low, loud grumble reaches my ears. _'Oh, no, not a Tank, too.'_

Ah, yes, the Tank. It's about like the Hulk. It pretty much is just a big ball of angry, with a lot of health and huge arms.

"Everyone freeze!" I yelled to get their attentions.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Listen," I said.

"I hear a Tank," Zack said.

"I hear a Witch," Bob said.

"Oh, that's not good." Bailey said, quite accurately.

"Far corner," I said, spotting a table of weapons. "Upgrades."

Bailey upgraded her sub-machine gun to an assault rifle, I decided against the sniping rifle in light of what we were hearing and picked one up too, while Zack and Bob traded in pump-action for automatic.

After picking up our upgrades, we proceed carefully into the open. As Bob blows a zombie away with one shotgun blast, all hell breaks loose. He hits a car, setting off its alarm, bringing in zombies from everywhere, even from the overpass 30 feet above us. Zack, aiming at the onrushing horde, fires. '_Moltack has startled the Witch!'_ is now displayed on my screen.

"That's not good," Zack said. '_No, Zack, it's not.'_

Just then, the screen begins to shake from Mr. Tank running around looking for us; things are not looking up.

With the screen shaking from the Tank, the Witch running at Zack and nine million zombies running at all of us, the Witch breaks through the horde.

"Concentrate your fire on the Witch!" Bailey yells, as the Witch is closing in on Zack.

Less than five feet from Zack, she finally falls, and landing right on top of her corpse, is a huge chunk of concrete, courtesy or Mr. Tank.

"Pipe bomb!" I yell, throwing one to distract the horde so we can take out the Tank.

After about fifteen seconds of Tank fighting, we dispose of it. Then finish off the rest of the zombies.

A few minutes later we get into the safe room and heal up, reload, and breathe.

"Dude, that was intense," Zack said.

"Agreed," Bob replied.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen again," I said.

"Yeah," Bailey agreed.

After we finished, the only totals we were looking for were the total kills. They were as follows: TheSmartTwin: 639, Countryfied: 546, Moltack: 493, and HeadofFireyPassion: 486. I win, as usual.

"Dude, Zack," Bob began. "You got beat by a girl."

"Dude, Bob," I retorted. "You got beat by Zack."

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt," Bailey said joining in on the fun.

"Cody, you did get last in two categories," Bob said trying to catch me off guard.

"Yeah, number of pills taken, and number of times healed."

"Bob, you won't beat him," Zack said.

"Okay, guys," I said. "I'm out."

"Me too," Bailey said. "Why don't you guys add me as a friend and we can do thing some other time."

"Okay."

"Yeah, sure."

Shutting down my system, I turned off the TV and turned to go to bed.

My phone started vibrating. Reluctantly, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cody?"

"Hey Bailey. What's up?"

"We have to get that bastard in jail."

"I know Bailey, I just don't know how to."

"How did you get suckered into defending him?"

"I do a lot of charity work, and my boss had this kid in his office that needed an attorney for cheap. I offered to help, and then found out what he did. Not to mention I found out after the trial that he is my boss's son."

"He is your boss's son?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, I'm really tired. You want to continue this conversation over lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Good night, Bailey."

"Good night, Cody."

"Hey, Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cody."

"Good night."

"Good night."

I am definitely getting a good night's sleep tonight.

******Bailey's POV**

_'I'm so glad to have you back, Cody.'_

Smiling, I climb into bed, and drift off into the best sleep I have had in years.

****************

A/N: Okay even I needed a break from the darkness. Here is a lighter chapter, topped of with a bit of Cody/Bailey fluff.

As always, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to cook my soup. Any ideas are also welcomed, and thoughtful reviews with sincere questions might even be answered.

SSS


	4. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Cody or Bailey.

**A Race Against Time**

****The Next Morning****

"Hey Kara," I said, walking into the firm. "Where is Mr. Maxwell?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Why not? It's kind of imperative that I find him."

"He told me not to tell anyone."

"Or what?"

"He would fire me."

"Or, I could tell him exactly what you and Alex were doing the other night and he'll fire you anyway," I said reaching for my cell phone.

"He took his son to the middle of nowhere." She said, quickly.

"The middle of nowhere?"

"There is a folder on his desk."

I walked over to the desk and saw a stack of files on other attorneys. Mr. Maxwell has files on all of the other attorneys in the Boston metropolitan area, whether for scouting for more talent in the firm, or to know how an opposing attorney works.

The file on top was of Bailey. While reading it, I noticed that his computer was not logged off. He always logs off; paranoid that someone may try to hack into our firm. Pulling up the Internet browser, I decided to check his history. The last page viewed was a set of map directions to Kettlecorn, Kansas.

_'Why would he need to go to Kettlecorn?"_

Reading further into Bailey's file, I noticed a page that listed relatives, including a 13 year-old sister.

"Hey Kara," I yelled toward the back of the building.

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"I need you to tell me where they went, and why they went there."

"I can't, all he said is that he was on official business."

"Okay, you know those three girls that have been murdered?" I asked.

"You mean, the girls whose killer you were defending?"

"Yes. Three reasons I need to know where they are: He did, in fact kill them; he is Mr. Maxwell's son; and the file on the desk is of the prosecuting attorney in the case. She has a thirteen year-old sister. If you don't tell me where he is, a fourth girl will die."

"He has a GPS chip in his car, in case it ever got stolen, and I can track him down."

"Do it, I have a phone call to make." Pulling out my cell phone, I called Bailey.

"Hey Cody," she said as she answered. "It's not time for lunch, yet. And, I'm really busy at the moment."

"Sorry," I said cutting her off, "all of that work will have to wait. Are you at your firm?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes to explain everything."

"Ok… Cody, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." Hanging up and shifting my focus back to Kara, I asked, "Have you found him yet."

"He is stopped in Buffalo, want me to patch his GPS code into you car's GPS?"

"No, my phone's, I'm not driving my Z4 to get there after he does. I'm driving my F430 to get there before he does."

"F430?" she asked, as she sent the code to my phone.

"Ferrari F430," I said, pointing to her desk. "Look it up."

"Ok, good luck and I hope you get them."

"Thanks Kara, I'll be back in maybe a week."

Running out my BMW Z4, I again pulled out my cell phone, this time calling the police station.

"Hey Cody," the voice answered.

"Hey, Jim," I said quickly. "I don't have a lot of time, but I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to find a way to get the Topeka, Kansas Police Department to be on the lookout for one of two cars with Massachusetts plates."

"Ok, I need the color, year, make, and model."

"The first is a Black, 2007 Mercedes-Benz S 65."

"Ok, and the second?"

"It's a Silver, 2006 BMW M5."

"Is there a reason they should be watching out for these cars?"

"I may have figured out that the serial killer I defended is a team job and may have killed more than the three that have been found."

"And they may be on their way towards another victim?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure to get that out, and what are you going to be driving?"

"My navy blue Ferrari F430."

"Ok, I'll try to radio ahead and try to make your journey run smooth. By the way, you have a name to be on the lookout for?"

"James and Mitchell Maxwell. 54 and 21."

"Your boss?"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"No problem. Good luck, Cody."

"Thanks, Jim."

Bailey was waiting for me out in front of the building. When she got in my car the whole story poured out as I drove toward the garage where I kept my exotic sports car.

"Cody," she said, after we made the jump from my Z4 to F430. "We have to stop them."

"I know, Bailey, but I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Anything, Cody."

"Relax, and enjoy the ride. I may drive upwards of 180 miles per hour."

"Can you do that?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I can."

"I mean can your car do that?"

"I once hit 210 driving through the Great Plains."

"Okay, Cody. We have to save Lillian."

"I'll get there as soon as possible."

Placing one at 12 o'clock on the steering wheel, and one on the gearshift, I headed out to do everything I could to save a young life.

When I entered the highway out of Boston, I felt a soft touch on the top of my right hand. Reaching my thumb backwards, I hooked Bailey's fourth finger, letting her know it was going to be okay.

***************

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I ran into a bit of writer's block on this story.

A/N#2: After the long wait, I kept thinking back here and realized I hated this chapter. So, I rewrote it.

As always, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to cook my soup. Any ideas are also welcomed, and thoughtful reviews with sincere questions might even be answered.

SSS


End file.
